Discoveries
by Insert-evil-laugh-here
Summary: What happes when Jacob Black's sister reads Twilight, is team Edward, wants to be a vampire, and knows her brothers secrets? With a mystery stalker , and starting the change, life seems to not be able to get any worse.R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I am probably going to writ this story but I want to see if anyone would actually read it

I am probably going to writ this story but I want to see if anyone would actually read it. so review if you like it.!

Sum: Jacob Black's sister read the twilight series, is a total team Edward, wants to be a vampire, and knows all of her brothers secrets. But, what happens when she shows the signs of changing into what she hates most. a werewolf. Can she stop what she is meant to become or is it too late?

so tell me if you likey!


	2. Twilight World

A/N: I am starting this story even though I only had one review, but a lot more hits

A/N: I am starting this story even though I only had one review, but a lot more hits. So… This chapter is dedicated to alicebrandoncullen my only reviewer!! I am even making it longer than my usual midget chapters!! But if I do not get a lot of reviews then updates _will_ come much slower! K I should probably start the story now!

Disclaimer: I own it all!

SM: NO I own it

ME: Can I have Edward?

SM: No  
Me: WAAAAHH. I -sob- own-sob – nothing- Cries hysterically-.

Chapter one: Twilight world

"Beep. Beep. Beep!" Stupid alarm clock! This is one of the many times I wish I was a vampire. I could break the alarm clock! Of course Billy would be mad at me…

" Gah!" Face meet floor, floor meet face this is a beautiful relationship.

"Mika! Jake! Get down here Breakfast is ready!" Great. Breakfast. Knowing werewolf hunger it probably is already half way gone. Awesome.

"Hmmm" might as well piss off Jake and take my time getting ready. It _is_ fun. "What to wear what to wear? Ooh! That looks promising" I decided on black jeans, a red t-shirt, and a grey zip-up hoody. I slowly walked over to wear my Twilight Books were, it was a pain but, every day I have to hide them. Yes, I know what you are thinking. What! Those books are like god! How could you hide them? Well, I live in the Twilight universe, every fans dream, oh, my brother is Jacob Black. Yes, I am a team Edward, yes, I want to be a vampire, and yes I hate my brother! So, I am a normal twilight fan, more or less. But, what I find insulting is that I was not even mentioned in the twilight books! I mean who wants to leave me out. A normal, human! Sigh. Sometimes I wish-

"Mika, get you're but down here or I will get you myself!" Crow bar, check. Helmet, Check. Escape route, check. Bring it on wolf boy! Thump, thump, thump. "Mika, open the door, I really do not want to break it down!" Open the door. Come on! Boom! He actually broke my door, grr! He shall pay!

"Swing batter swing!" Bam! Right in the arm! Crap he looks pissed! Escape route!

"Mika! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"Catch me if you can." I silently added wolf boy in my head as I jumped out of my first story window. Uh-oh the whole pack was by Jakes car and did not look happy. Great. "Hi guys." Stay cool do not die. Eew their wolf arm touched me.

"What was that sound?" Great. Sam always has to get to the point!

"Jake broke my door so I hit him with a crowbar!" I said to perky.

"MIKA I SEE YOU!"

"Shit, hide me!" Must not show fear!

"Jacob! Calm down!"

"Yeah, calm down Jake!" Hah!

"Get in the car Mika."

"Fine! I will."

Unknown POV.

"Catch me if you can!" Ahh. Always nice to know she hates her brother and the werewolves, even though she is to supposed to become one. I shall stop her from turning into a dog so she can spend eternity with me. Even though the time has not come yet, she will be mine , not even the 'protectors' of La Push can prevent that

"We have to go before the dogs smell us."

"Till tomorrow, Mika."

Alice Pov!

_A vampire was watching a girl- Jacobs's sister-go through the change of becoming a werewolf. Then he bit down on her neck and screamed in pain. He carried her away from La Push and over to our house claiming to have found her like this and to know we were the only vampires in the area._

I got out of that vision as quickly as I could. Poor Mika. I have to warn the pack- and Bella. She always adored Mika. But first,  
"Carlisle! We have a problem!"

A/N: Okay that was chapter one! Review and make me happy! Please!


	3. Welcome to hell

A/N: Ok Guess what

A/N: Ok Guess what?! One person reviewed even though over 70 people read my story!! Here is the deal 3 reviews from 3 different people or no update no matter what. K. This is a short chapter because of the review problem.

Chapter Two: First day of hell

Alice Pov

Recap: _Carlisle! We have a problem!_

"What is it Alice?"

"Mika's in danger. I think she should stay at our house for the weekend."

"I'll tell the wolves and ask them what they think about it."

"Okay."

Mika's POV

I sat in the rabbit and inhaled the old smell of leather. Yuck. Why couldn't he get something nice? Like a Volvo or a Jeep? But no, he had to be Mr. Mechanic and make his own cruddy car with its own crappy smell! Seriously and why did he have to bring me in this car on my first day in high school! Sometimes I think he lives to embarrass me. Then I remember he is a werewolf and is sworn to protect La Push blah blah yada yada. I could hear my frantic heartbeat as Jake parked the car. I hope there won't be plastics, ugh. They think they are so perfect, but they are the farthest thing from it. Sigh. Here goes nothing. I stepped out of the car and saw what I hated most. Oh boy t is going to be a hell of a day.


	4. preview

A/N: I am writing a preview of the next chapter because; quite frankly you guys don't deserve it

A/N: I am writing a preview of the next chapter because; quite frankly you guys don't deserve it. If I don't get at least 2 more reviews I will just send the story alicebrandoncullen, because she tells me what she thinks of my stories and is awesome. So if I get two reviews I will give you this whole chapter. Got it. Good.

Preview.

Great. Those stupid girls got me sent to the principal. They are so dead. I mean, they expect me to be afraid of them! No way in hell!

"Mika the principal will see you now." the secretary from hell said coldly. Just because she was one of the girls mom does not mean she gets to be extra cruel to me.

"I am sorry if you expect me to apologize, because I did nothing wrong but give her what she had coming. Don't you dare say your daughter is perfect? If she was then why would she need all that surgery? I think you raised a hag from hell, asks anyone, your daughter traumatized them all. Sorry if I didn't want to take her bullshit anymore." With that I walked into the principal's office feeling proud of my self.

A/N: Wonder what she did. have to review to find out.


	5. IMPORTANT!

OK Guys

OK Guys. no it is not an update but It is really important. I really love writing this story and I asked you guys for two reviews, but I didn't get two I got one. If you guys really hate it that much tell me. Okay. By not reviewing it makes me think one person is reading it, when 144 people have. I am not asking for much. Just say Look I am reviewing or bad, if you feel that way, or good if you feel that way. I am sorry if you expected an update but you guys are giving me no effort at all!

On a happier note … You guys should check out alicebrandoncullen's story A New Dawn. It is amazing!!

k that's all I have to say, for now

P.S: its an evil smiley! ) !!


	6. ATTACK OF THE PLASTICS!

A/N: Okay you caught me I am updating-hangs head in shame- but I had to

A/N: Okay you caught me I am updating-hangs head in shame- but I had to. I am not mean and I like writing the story! Ok on with the story! Thanks to pixy36 and alicebrandoncullen (oh by the way TTYL! inside joke.) for the reviews! As promised here is your chapter!

Chapter Four, ATTACK OF THE PLASTICS!

I stepped out of the car and saw my worst nightmare coming to life. Don't believe that dream come true crap, it's always nightmares. Guess what my nightmares are plastics. A whole herd of them watching my brother adoringly and then looking at me and sending me jealous glares. Ha! They thought I was his girlfriend! Un-freaking believable. So, to get things clear I did the most embarrassing thing I could.

"Hey, Jake! Those girls are eying you! Don't want them to get all over my older brother you better walk away!" Jake stared at me and I gave him the sign just does it, that we had since we were five. Hand on shoulder. He walked away hesitantly but could swear I heard something like 'she'll be one hell of a pack member.' Hah. He knows that I could hear that, he was probably been trying to freak me out.

The plastics were starting to come over to me. They remind me of Lauren.

"You are jakes sister right?" uhoh some one had a bad nose job, because she has a really high pitched voice.

"Yeah, why do you want to know?" She looked stunned but quickly covered the look on her Barbie like face into a smile.

"Well, since you are bound to be popular you should hang out with the other popular." she had to be kidding me. Seriously? I could not hold my laughter in any more; I laughed at her and said

"I'll let you know when I find them, plastic." she was shocked again. "You know if you keep your face like that you will probably need more botox." she quickly calmed down.

"You have no idea who you are messing with freak."

"Yes, I do. A stuck up plastic who is obsessed with my brother, had a bad nose job, and let's not forget likes to be a bitch."

"I can kill you, and then when I am done with you I will cry on your brother's shoulder and have we will make-out." bitch. Must. Die!

"Well, you are going to have to wait until after you go get a nose job."

"Why would I need one?" I smiled a sick, twisted, evil smile.

"Because of this." I punched her straight in the nose. And she went unconscious. Oh well.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Uhoh principal! I started walking away when he caught me. "Go to my office. Now." Boy, what got up his ass and died, probably a beetle.

I walked down the halls ignoring stares from everyone except the pack. To them I mouthed the word 'plastics' and them all nodded. I then made my next turn and marched into the principal's office thinking about how much I hate those stupid plastics. My thoughts kind of sounded like this.

_Great. Those stupid girls got me sent to the principal. They are so dead. I mean, they expect me to be afraid of them! No way in hell!_

"Mika the principal will see you now." the secretary from hell said coldly. Just because she was one of the girls mom does not mean she gets to be extra cruel to me.

"I am sorry if you expect me to apologize, because I did nothing wrong but give her what she had coming. Don't you dare say your daughter is perfect? If she was then why would she need all that surgery? I think you raised a hag from hell, asks anyone, your daughter traumatized them all. Sorry if I didn't want to take her bullshit anymore." With that I walked into the principal's office feeling proud of my self.

The principal gave me a cold glare as I walked in. "Well, Mika seems like we are meeting on bad circumstances."

"You have to understand though. She threatened to kill me, it was self defense, and I would never harm a student if there were other circumstances." Try to weasel out of that!

"Umm… Fine, I will give you a warning this time, but if you think that I will forget this, well you are wrong."

"Well Mr. principal I hope you don't forget she threatened my life either. Goodbye." I said sweetly as I left the room smiling at his hag of a secretary and walking to first period.

A/N: Whoa. My hands hurt! Anyway… this is what happens when you review 


	7. To close of a call

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I was getting my advanced scuba certified. Before I start I would like to thank my reviewers, alicebrandoncullen, pixy36, and jealousofbella12! K this ones for u guys!

Chapter 5: To close of a call

Mika POV:

I walked up to my locker and entered my combination. It was three numbers, 36, 23, and 67. As I turned the knobs I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. I turned and looked in the halls. No one was there. Now I was nervous. I felt like the girl in those horror movies that has the killer sneak up and stab them in the back. I grabbed my books for first, second, third, and fourth period and stuffed them in my book bag.

"Bang!" I turned around again. No one. It's like they are trying to scare me. The person had to be fast, really fast. That leaves one option. Vampire. So, I did one thing I could to protect myself.

"JAKE, HELP ME!" I heard a door open quickly and then I saw Jake. He scrunched his nose up in disgust as he ran to me.

"Not so fast dog." A voice called from behind me. I whipped my head around. My breath caught in my throat, because right in front of my face was the single most beautiful creature I ever saw. He stared at me like I was actually beautiful. He smiled at me. His gold hair was whipping slightly in the wind that was blowing threw the window. His angular face was in a mask of awe. I guess he saw another prettier girl. I turned around; there was only Jake and the rest of the pack. I turned back to look at him. That's when I saw it, he had red eyes!

I started to run to Jake but he caught my arm before I even took one step. He pulled me into his granite-like chest. I tried to move, but I was in his iron grasp. The only thought that was going through my mind was, SHIT!

"Get away from her leech." Jake pulled me out of my one worded thoughts. I gave him the please-help-me look.

"I would appreciate it if you called me Blade, Mutt." I looked at 'blade'. My expression was full of hate. He just smiled at me. "You are so cute when you are mad." I made my face look blank, He laughed. I am _so _going to kill him.

"It's not smart to come here on your own." This time Sam was the one to speak, everyone else was shaking.

"I didn't. I would you all to meet Lillian, Colton, Cameron, and Dawn." The pack looked at me and I could swear I saw a single tear escape Jakes eyelid.

"She is my sister; if you don't give her back I will personally kill you." Blade looked me and whispered in my ear, "See you real soon, love." Then he did the weirdest thing, he kissed my cheek and then went out of sight. I fell onto the floor, crying. Jake ran up and held me close.

"Everything is going to be alright Mika. I'll protect you, we all will." I looked up at him with my tear filled eyes and saw something I never saw there before, love.

"Jake, why do you care. You never did before." He looked at me like I was stupid.

"Mika, you're my little sister, I will always love you more than anything in the world." I smiled. I was safe and loved.

"Jake, why did that vampire act the way he did?" He looked at me shocked.

"Mika, how did you know he was a Vampire?" Oh crap.

A/N: CLIFFY!! Gosh, I love writing cliffies! Poll on my profile!! Also the pic of blade is there to. Okay REVIEW!!


	8. Lies to Protect

A/N: YAY

A/N: YAY! I am updating all of my stories today!! Yes I have no life, god I hate spell check! It's like nope, you're wrong so I am gong to underline the mistake so your story looks ugly so now you well be annoyed and check it! MWAHAHAHA! See, spell-check is evil. Damn, I spelled spell check wrong! On with the story!!

Chapter six: Lies to Protect

Mika POV!!

"Did I just say vampire? I mean umm… Well, I meant… You see, I meant to say, fine I'll tell you. Jake, the guy/vampire he told me that he was a vampire. What did you think he would say? I mean it's not like I read it in a book that is named Twilight, that is just crazy talk." I couldn't tell him the truth! He would go exploding wolf on me, besides I have to protect Twilight!

"Oh, right. Did he tell you anything else?"

"No, why is there something else I need to know?" other than the fact that my older brother turns into a dog to protect La Push from other mythical creatures, and he is obviously not doing a good job because I just talked to said mythical creature who probably plans on killing me? But, that's not really a big deal. Other than that he told me I was pretty! I wonder if it's a secret message, quick Jake use your wolfy powers to figure out the secret message!

"Um… No, okay Mika you have to promise me that you won't go anywhere without me. Okay?"

"Eeeeewwwww, I don't want to go to the bathroom with you there!"

"Mika! You know what I mean!" God, anger management much?

"WHAT?!" God, this boy keeps pushing me! Why am I so angry? Oh, because my brother is a mutt!!

"Never mind."

"Good!" I started walking to my second period class when Jake interrupted me.

"Mika, we are going home now."

"I can't even go to my first day of school! Are trying to ruin my social life?"

"No, you do pretty well on your own, considering your outburst today. God, Mika what's getting into you? You are acting as if you are turn-"

"What are you talking about Jake? Turning, pack? You make it sound like I am turning into a freaking vampire wolf thingy! Here's a question for _you_ Jake, How do you know about vampires? Why do always hang out with your little friends? And _why _do you keep ignoring me Jake? I am your freaking sister! God! I HATE you!" I knew all the answers to those questions but I didn't care, he deserved it. I walked around swiftly and went to Jakes beat-up Rabbit.

ALICE POV

The dogs refused to let Mika stay with us! Don't they know the meaning of safety! Every one knows what happened this morning! I have to take this into my own hands. If they won't bring Mika, Mika will come on her own. I dialed her number and she picked up after the third ring.

"Hey, Mika! Want to come over today!"

"A sleepover Alice?"

"Yep!"

"Fine, I'll be there in five minutes. Since you are calling me I guess Jake and his friends don't approve. See you soon!" I closed the phone; see everything goes better when I take it into my hands! Especially shopping! **(I had to put that there!)**

"Alice, who was that?"

"Oh, Mika is sleeping over! Come on Bella we have to get ready for her!" Bella came rushing down the stairs, and, knowing Bella, she tripped.

"I'm here! Come on we have to be ready for Mika!" Sheesh, when it comes to Mika Bella is like me and shopping!

A/N: Okay peeps, I have a special announcement! There is a _really _amazing story that no! one bothers to review! So, read it! It is called All's Fair An Love And War by Miss Cuckoo and Miss Loopy!! READ IT!! Oh and R&R


	9. SLepp Over!

A/N: I know I totally suck

A/N: I know I totally suck!! Forgive me oh readers!! This is going to be fun to write. :)

Disclaimer: sure I own twilight; I also own the pyramids, a mansion, and a mall. LE GASP! I don't own any of those things! _Shocker_. But I shall someday when I take over the world!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Chapter Seven: SLEEP OVER

Mika POV:

I started packing my things quickly and quietly to go to the Cullen's house. God only knows what would happen if Jake found out, probably go into super wolfy mode. That would make a pretty cool super hero thou, super wolf to the rescue! Hah, yeah right. I wrote a quick note for Billy,

Billy,

I Went to Alice's house for the weekend, please don't be mad!! I'll be home on Monday. DON'T TELL JAKE!!

Mika

P.S. When I get back can I have a new window? Jake broke mine.

I packed my last item in my bag and started to walk over to my window, which was almost destroyed thanks to the way Jake acted earlier today, so much for 'secrecy'. I threw my bag out first, so it could act as a cushion just in case I fall. As I heard the reassuring thump of the material hitting the ground I gripped the splintering wood, and hauled myself up.

I stuck my right leg out first, and watched how it dangled in the air. I gripped my foot to a dent in the wood and pulled my other leg out, gripping it in another dent in the wood. I then placed my right hand so it gripped a centimeters worth of a dent in the wall. I gulped nervously repeating the chant 'don't fall, don't fall.' in my head.

I withdrew my right foot from its holder, letting it dangle. I pulled my right hand to where my foot used to be, the position I was in made me feel like I was being ripped to shreds, so I quick took out my left foot and replaced it with my other hand. I tried looking for another bulge in the wood with my two feet, but there was none. I cautiously looked down to see how far I had till I got to the ground; it was about one story of a fall so I released the hold on the wood for both hands at the same time and waited for the impact of the ground to come, after two seconds it did. I fell to the ground with a large thump on my back. I rolled over, groaned, and started to get up. I wiped most of the dirt on my back and my pants off with my hands and picked up my suitcase. I walked in everyone's backyards so I wouldn't be spotted by the wolves on patrol. After walking for a half hour I reached the invisible borderline. So, I cut across the backyard I was currently in and sprinted toward the road.

I felt like I was in a horror movie, at the part where the victim is trying to run away from the masked murderer, except this wasn't a horror movie, I wasn't a victim, and there was no masked murderer, if there was I would have heard a chainsaw. I passed the borderline and did a mini victory dance.

"Yes! You can't stop me now Jakey boy!! Mwahahahahahahaha!" In the distance I heard what sounded like laughter, and a growl. I grew an evil smile. "So, I guess I will just go to the Cullen's house now." This time I heard multiple growls, my smile widened, then popping noises, and I frowned. Coming out of the forest I saw Jake, Quil, Embry, Brady, Collin, Jared, Seth, Leah, Paul, and _Sam_. They stood on the other side of the borderline glaring daggers at me. "Take a freaking picture, it will last longer. Here I'll pose." I did many poses including, Happy, sad, see no evil, hear no evil, and speak no evil. Of course, that only earned me more glares.

"Mika, come over here." What so now Jakes the Alpha?

"Last time I checked you weren't the boss of me Jakey-boo." I too k my cell phone out of my pocket and called Alice. "Hey, can you pick me up at the border-line?"

"_Sure, no problem, be there in five seconds."_

"Thanks Alice! Bye!" I hung up the phone and put it away. I turned to see a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo with a very happy Alice inside.

"Mika! Come on, Bella set up every thing for you, we are going to play truth or dare, watch movies, and you and Bella are going to get high off soda!"

"Okay Alice, I am coming!" I got into her car eager to get away from the wolves. AS soon as the car door shut I turned to Alice. "Are the wolves going to be at my house Monday?" The Cullen's already knew about the books, but, since they existed in an alternate universe, they didn't care.

"Yeah, they will be there sorry Mika."

"It's okay Alice. Now, let's have some fun!" We pulled into her nearly invisible drive way and ran into the house to see Bella writing on paper.

**Bella, **_**Mika, Alice**_**, **_**Emmett**_

**Pass Notes with Me!**

_**Why?**_

**Because we can?**

**Exactly!**

_**Okay, so….**_

**Purple monkey!**

_**Alice, are you okay??**_

**YEP!!**

_**Um….**_

**Green Hippos!**

**Touché Bella, touché **

_**Oh well! Rainbow monkey giraffe's hippo's liger!**_

**Gasp!**

**OMC!**

_**Mika wins!!**_

_**Emmett, when did you get here?**_

_**Umm… Bye now!**_

_**Okay can we not pass notes now?**_

**Okay!**

**Sure**

"Never again Bella, NEVER again."

"Sorry. Can we get sugar high now?"

"Oh boy." Bella left the room to get the 'sacred treasure' as she called it. I had a really bad feeling about this.

"Mika! Come on! You have to try this!" Bella handed me a bottle of orange soda. And so it begins…..

**(5 hours, 20 bottles of soda, and 100 pixy sticks later…)**

"Alice! Look at the pretty pictures on the rectangle!"

"Bella, that's a T.V."

"No, it's a television Alice, geeeezzzz."

"Alice! Look Emmett taught me how to fly!" I screamed at Alice who looked afraid. "Thunder birds are go, Emmett!" He spun me in a circle while I was posing like superman.

"Lift off!"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" I shot through the house and hit the front door before falling on my butt. "Alice, do you see the little stars to?"

"No, I think I left Rosalie's bag in my room. I'll be right back."

"Okay! Hey, Bella lets jump on walls!"

"Okay!" Me and Bella jumped off the walls until the magic fairy came and took away our wall bouncing abilities and made us sleep. That fairy is no fun!

**A/N: That was a pretty long chapter if I do say so myself! Please review! They make me really happy! And a happy Sam is a good Sam.**

**So press the purple button!!**


	10. Eddy PMSing Borders and PinkCoffin oh my

A/N: Woot

**A/N: Woot!! I am so happy! I decided to reply to your reviews here. Because I don't know how to reply I end up PMSng. Sorry it took me so long to update! Please review!******** I am looking for some new music 4 my I-pod, any one have any suggestions?**

**Tsubasa Suzane**** – I am updating as soon as I possibly could ******

**Jealousofbella12- Don't worry, this is going to be an extra long chapter. Happy to know you love it ******

**Disclaimer: If I was Stephanie Meyer, I would put Mika in the Twilight books, because she is that awesome. :) But I am not. ******

Chapter Eight: Going Home Party? Yeah, Not So Much

Mika POV:

My eyelids fluttered open to the sound of a piano. I sat up groggily and turned to Edward (**A/N Edward –happy sigh-)** who was playing Bella's lullaby, how romantic. I really didn't want to ruin the moment but, oh well.

"Hey! Edward some of us have to freaking sleep! Asshole." I mumbled the last part so Bella couldn't hear, she would probably kill me. Edward chuckled and played louder.

_Two can play at this game, Edward. I KNOW A SONG THAT GETSON EVERYBODIES NERVES EVERYBODIES NERVES! AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!! _

I repeated this in my mind until Edward gave up and walked away, no, sulked away.

_Sore loser._

"You might have won the battle, but you have not won the war!"

_I think Jasper is rubbing off on you Eddy-poo. _

"You're impossible!"

_No, I am a person. _

"Ugh!"

_Aw, you know you love me._

"You're even more annoying than Alice!"

_And I care because…?_

"MONGREL!"

_That cut real deep Edward. I'm gonna go lie down and die now. _I fell on to the Cullen's couch, holding my chest where my heart is.

"Mika, Edward sometimes I swear you two are long-lost-siblings."

"You're to kind Alice. Hear that _big brother._" Edward scowled at me and ran at vampire speed to his room, to isolate himself with his music.

_Emo._

"Your one to talk, Goth!"

_You are so lucky Bella is here. I can always ask Rosalie to buy a flame thrower._

"You are a sick child!"

_Awe, is eddy PMSing?_

"Mika. Can you please stop annoying my brother, no matter how fun it is?" I looked in the doorway to see one of my favorite people in the world.

"ROSALIE! DUDE I MISSED YOU!" She laughed a musical laugh.

"I missed you to! How was my favorite Quilette today? Rosalie and I can relate to each other. She was betrayed by her fiancée, I was basically betrayed by my family ever since Jake turned into a werewolf, it was like I didn't even exist at all. If you have been wondering why I hate my brother so much here's your answer. He made my own father practically disown me! Do you know what that feels like? It sucks! Sorry to you all you Jacob-lovers out there. But, it's true!

"Well, your brother Edward was playing his freaking piano when I was trying to sleep, so I would say I am pretty crabby. Actually I have been really crabby lately…" Rosalie looked at me with horror filled eyes. "What's wrong Rose?"

"After all that they did to you! They take what's left of your regular life! I swear to god! Don't worry Mika I swear to you I will avenge you." I looked at Rose with confusion.

ROSALIE POV:

_Edward! Get your but down here! We have a big problem; Mika is beginning to change into a werewolf. _

How could they do this to her?! First the whole tribe practically disowns her, now they force her to be like those mongrels! They don't deserve her, not one bit. There is only one thing I could do to save the old Mika, turn her. I am usually against this, but, she is my friend and I will not lose her damnit!

MIKA POV:

"Um, Rose? I have to go home now, bye!" I walked out of the huge white Victorian and once again, into Alice's Porsche. I sat down on the cold leather and put my seatbelt on. Alice smiled as she heard the roar of the engine. She sped off at an alarming 150 miles. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"NO! Rose just put a new engine in my baby, and I want to test it."

"Nice." Because of Alice's extreme speed we arrived at the treaty line in no time. "If I don't come out alive, tell Edward, he's a prude."

"Will do Mika, I'll even make your coffin pink…" Alice could even be happy about a funeral, tragic, just tragic.

"No pink Alice. NEVER" She looked at me with pleading eyes. "No. Good bye Alice."

"Bye Mika, try not to die."

"Okay!" I stepped out of the car prepared for battle; to bad I didn't have my handy-dandy crow bar with me it might come in handy.

I stepped out of the car and looked at The Pack. All looked disgusted with me. I'm not the one who sniffs my butt, seriously!

"Hello Boys!" Leah glared at me, god she should lighten up and she could use some make-up too…

"What did you think you were doing Mika? I was so worried about you! Don't ever do that again!" Well this should be fun.

"Well, Jakey-poo I think its kind of weird hoe you actually care you self absorbed freak! Just because a freaking vampire attacked me –on your side of the line may I add- does not mean I should lie in my room and die! And who are you to tell me what to do? As far as I am concerned you ruined my life, stole my father, and don't even care! So what you lost Bella, cry me a fucking river, build a bridge and get the crap over it ASSHOLE!" Jake stood numb as I shoved past him and headed down the road to my house. I had a bad feeling about tomorrow though. I had to face the plastics.

**A/N: Soooooooo……. what do you think? I need to improve my writing so I need help with that. Also I started writing my own personal story so you will see it in future chapters. Have any of you guys seen The Lost Boys? it was made in the 80's. Marko is sooooooooooooooo haut!**


	11. You got owned Billy!

I Know I said I was taking a break but…

**I Know I said I was taking a break but….. I guess I could write a short chapter cause I have to get my homework done and read 30 pages of a book (its good though, its called Infected…its about murder and a virus still good though: ) and then I have to do a lab report. Ugh. ) **

**I want to thank you guys for all your nice reviews! They make my day… actually I am writing this cause I got like four reviews for some of my stories in one day. I am soooooo happy right now! : )**

**Disclaimer: Do you think that if I owned twilight I would be sitting here? Psssh, no I would be hugging Edward Cullen and stealing Jane's power…. it is freaking awesome. **

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALa**

I walked down the road to my house, ignoring the feeling that people were watching me. As soon as I saw my house I was not sure if I was ready to face my dad. If he even cared, I decided that if I was going to its now or never. I opened the door slowly, causing it to creak loudly and deliberately. My father was watching some football game and didn't even notice I was in the house.

"So what? You pretend like I don't even exist because Jake is a shining star? But now you don't even care if I leave your house without a trace?! I hope you die Billy, I hope you die a long and painful death at the hands of that son of yours that you hold so highly on a pedestal. Maybe I should move in with the Cullen's? Hmmm... Maybe then you would give a damn about your own daughter!" Billy turned around and looked at me with such hate that if looks could kill I would be dead.

"Don't you ever talk to me again like that! EVER!"  
"I LAUGH AT YOUUR ATTEMPT TO BE SCARY! So what are you going to turn all abusive now Billy? What I am not sure I heard that. Good bye, if you need me I will be in my room." with that I stormed down the hall int my closet-like room.

**Well…. so yep. REVIEW!**


	12. Big Brothers Are Stupid

**HI! Ummm, sooooo, this is not Sam. This is her bestest friend in the whole wide world, Melissa. Since she can't really add on to her story she is letting me do it for her. I just made a short chapter because i don't really know what the hell I am suppose to do. So enjoy and please review.**

**This really isn't a major chapter just something I wanted to write. Since I am like Sam (well I have brown hair and i am way taller) this might sound like Sam's crazy writting. Personally, I think Mika is just like Sam.**

**OKAY NOW YOU MAY READ :)**

**Song for Chapter: It Ends Tonight By: The All-American Rejects**

**Mika POV**

It was quiet. Well, really quiet. I had planned the whole fight with Billy out, and now here I am stuck in my room with nothing to do and there is a freaking whole in the wall where my window used to be.

"You really suck, really, really suck Billy Black," I sung to myself. I should make that into a song. BILLY BLACK SUCKS MAJOR AS-

"MIKA!" I heard Jake scream. Gosh, he must be PMSing along with Edward.

"Yes, brother dear?" I called back.

All of a sudden my door flew open and I saw a really pissed off Jacob Black.

"What were you thinking running off with a vampire without my permission?" He fumed.

"What? So now I need your permission to hang out with my friends? Why don't you go do something with your life instead of crying over losing Bella. Personally, I think Edward was the better choice!"

"How do you know about that?" Jake questioned. Oh shit. I shouldn't have said that.

_Edward, please hear my mind! Tell Alice to meet me by the boundary line, I am coming to stay at your house for a while._

"What are you talking about Jake? You just burst into my room yelling at me," Yes, play stupid Mika, good choice.

"Oh, well good, I hope you learned your lesson."

"Oh, I have big brother, I have."

Jake quickly shut the door and I started to pack. I made sure to put the books in my suitcase; I didn't want Jake to find out anything.

I climbed out of the hole in the wall and jumped down. I successfully landed on my feet and made a dash for the boundary line. I saw the sleek yellow porch waiting for me behind some trees. _SUCK IT JAKE!_

**Unknown POV**

Silly, silly Mika, you just left your family defenseless.


End file.
